


Coming Home

by Janatee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janatee/pseuds/Janatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma ponders where her home is (Spoiler alert: It's Fitz)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for madamemare's prompt and was originally posted on soufflesimmons.tumblr.com  
> (Not really a fanfic, more of just all of my Simmons feelings. She needs to be protected at all costs.)

           When Jemma went undercover at Hydra, she just wanted to leave. She wanted her mission to be over. She wanted to escape the destructive, malicious, and shudderingly _evil_ agency she was sickened to work for. And amidst the chaos of her extraction – Bobbi’s sudden shift in loyalties, yes, but mostly the absolute _panic_ of what would happen if Hydra caught her, she just wanted was to come home to S.H.I.E.L.D. And she did. But it wasn’t right. Everything was different. She was back, but she wasn’t _home_.

           It only got worse. She had to carry Trip’s shattered remains. She had to talk to Skye through quarantine glass. She had to watch her best friend fall apart, fully believing that was her fault. Everyone was just _fighting_ and she desperately needed a break. This was home, wasn’t it? But how could it be?

           Nothing could be done. She woke up every day terrified of what it would bring, trying her best to do what was right when everything seemed to be going wrong. Her world was a mess. And she was alone.

          With the advent of “Real S.H.I.E.L.D.” everything turned upside-down. _Again_. She saw ideologies clash and accusations flung across lines she didn’t know existed. And in the midst of it all, sitting on the floor of her own lab as it got torn apart, she just collapsed. She’d worked so hard to find a place just to lose it over and over again. So she put her hand on Fitz’s and prayed for things to be better. And for some reason, Fitz returned the gesture. Gor the first time in a long time, she felt like she was coming home.

           Then Fitz wanted to leave and she was alone again. But she was used to that. So she went right to it, pretending to help Gonzales and uploading the toolbox specs in the vain hopes that the right person would see them. And Fitz found her. But he was different. A good liar, for starters, but strangely, miraculously, ready to help. As she and Fitz exchanged messaged disguised as malice, her spirits rose, her heart leapt, and things were somehow better. She could do something, and not just by herself. The sacred science she thought Fitz had abandoned was now a weapon only they could wield. He believed in trust. He believed in _her._

           She sat alone in a room with Fitz’s backpack, tucking the biggest secret of her lifetime into a side pocket. She wasn’t sure if it was right, but she wrapped up a sandwich anyway, because finally, _finally_ , she’d found where she belonged. Even though he was leaving, she felt like she was finally home.


End file.
